The present invention relates to a magnetic card reader having an improved reading accuracy and a simplified construction.
A magnetic card reader has a card path for guiding a card. The space of the card path generally has a considerable margin of thickness as compared with the card thickness for smoothing the movement of the card therethrough. In the space of the path, the magnetic head is required to come into accurately close contact with the recording surface of the magnetic card.
In order to secure such a close contact, the conventional card readers are so constructed that a roller made of an elastic material is arranged facing the path thereby to press the card against the magnetic head. This construction results in an increased number of parts for supporting the roller including the roller on the one hand and the parts being required to be mounted on both sides of the card on the other hand.